Bite of Persuasion
by magstiel9
Summary: One-shot. Damon Salvatore visits the Winchesters and 'asks' for help. Based on the plot of the end of season 4 of TVD.


Dean went outside in the dark. He needed something from the car. He went on the parking lot of the motel and in the semi-dark he saw someone laying his back on the door of the Impala. Dean frowned and try to see who was that, but it was too dark and the man was head-to-toes in black clothes.

'It will be in your favor if you move away from my baby.' Dean warned irritated and got close to the man with a leather jacket and black messy hair.

'Let me guess!' The man started with calm voice. 'Cocky Dean Winchester?'

'Who is asking?' Dean narrowed eyes and stared at the man who seemed not from around here.

'I am!' The man answered with a smugly smile.

'What do you want?' Dean asked minatory.

'I'm here to make an offer.' The man nodded and winked. 'But first, how about we get inside and have a drink?'

'How about no? What offer do you have?' Dean cut him immediately.

'Ts, ts, ts – The man waved a finger 'You don't know how to negotiate, do you? Shame! '

'I'm getting tired of your shit. Tell me what you want or get your ass away from here.' Dean was getting more and more irritated.

'Fine, fine' the man put his hands up in defense and smirked. ' You and your brother are hunters and I need your services. '

'What for?' Dean kept emotionless uninterested face.

'Well, here it is the thing' the man started walking around him 'The girl I love was turned into a vampire' the man closed his right eye and reached hand up 'Okay I admit, it was sort-a my fault, but anyway. We found a cure for her but she was two-minded about it. However, she was too stupid to stick it into her double ganger's mouth and now we have nothing. Fortunately, we heard rumors and got a few traces for another cure or spell or whatever, and I need your help to get to that vampire solution and save Elena.' The man smirked again as if that was the most simple and normal thing ever.

'The only solution I see is taking a wooden stick and stake your girlfriend. I can't and I won't do anything more. Thanks for passing by. '

'I don't think you got the idea' with a vampire speed, the man caught Dean's throat and pinned him hard to the car, showing his long doggy fangs and red eyes. 'You will help me or I will suck every drop of blood in your body and I won't even blink.'

'The answer is still 'no', blood sucking freak' Dean gasped, his heart beating fast. He could swear he would die.

'You are very brave' the vampire cut a loose the grip and calmed his face 'You are perfect for the job, but as I see you don't want to do it.' he smirked 'Let's see what your brother think about that.

He let go of Dean and disappeared.'

'SAM!' Dean barely shouted.

He rubbed his throat and coughed a couple of times while trying to get on his feet. While tripping he ran back in the motel room. To his horror, Sam was laying on the floor, hand pressed to his neck and blood messing around.

'Sammy' Dean groaned and kneeled down to him.

'Dean' Sam barely gasped, his face was pale.

The vampire was next to the table, pouring alcohol in a glass. Dean jumped on his feet and grabbed the nearest wooden chair. The moment he swung it to hit the vampire, he caught the chair with one hand and threw it to the wall where it broke on pieces. Dean tried to hit him in the face, but the vampire caught his throat again and pinned him to the wall.

'One simple 'yes I will help you' and I will save your brother.' he smirked.

Dean didn't believe him and stood silent, burning the vampire with a wild stare.

'Tick - tock, tick-tock…' the vampire imitated clock with his finger.

'Damn it, okay we will help you!' Dean barely pronounced.

'Wise choice' the vampire smiled and let him fall on the floor.

After that he went to Sam, bit his own wrist and put it forcibly in Sam's mouth. But he didn't want to drink the blood.

'Drink or die! I'm fine both sides.'

Sam took a few sips and pushed the vamp away.

'If he turns, I swear' Dean started as he was trying to get up.

'He won't transform' the vampire interrupted him 'Just keep him alive for the next 24 hours and he will be just fine.'

Dean went to Sam and helped him sit. Sam removed the hand from his neck and the marks of teeth were gone and the wound was healed. Dean stared at it confused and looked at the vampire, who was drinking whiskey and looking at them with kind suffered or angry face, but not because of the boys.

'Winchester, it was nice to chat with you. I'm going to have a bite and I will call you when I get more information for our vampire solution.' he smirked and went to the door of the room but he stopped and turned to Sam 'By the way, do something for your health, your blood tastes awful. 'After that he disappeared.


End file.
